The Time Marinette Had Cookie Dough for Breakfast
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: When Marinette burst through the classroom doors with nothing but a large mixing bowl full of raw chocolate chip cookie dough and a wooden spoon Alya knew she had to say something. Reveal Fic. Adrinette. Ladrien. LadyNoir. One-Shot.


Ladybugs like sweet things, and that love of sweetness seemed to transfer to Marinette. She would eat most anything presented to her, like chicken or pasta, but she would have a sticky, sugary beverage to drink with it, and if dessert was offered she'd skip past the entree and make a beeline for the delicacies.

No one really had a problem with Marinette's dietary habits, or, really, no one paid that much attention. If she came in munching on a macron for breakfast and eating an eclair at lunch no one batted an eye. Her parents owned a bakery. Sweets were just a part of Marinette's daily diet. It was fine.

But when Marinette burst through the classroom doors minutes before class began with nothing but a large mixing bowl full of raw chocolate chip cookie dough and a wooden spoon Alya knew she had to say something. She watched as her friend made her way over, slumping into her usual chair, shoving a large bite of dough into her mouth. "I know you have a sweet tooth but this might be escalating it a bit," she said, a smile dancing on her face.

Marinette's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's, unable to speak to defend herself. There were bits of chocolate on the corners of her mouth, giving her the appearance of a five year old who had snuck into the cookie jar. She just gave Alya a mildly cheeky look and somehow shoved another bite of the dough into her mouth. Alya rolled her eyes and glanced at Adrien. He was having a very animated conversation with Nino, discussing whether Ladybug or Black Widow would win in a fight, Adrien siding with Ladybug. "I don't think Adrien likes little kids, girl." Marinette tilted her head, looking akin to a floppy eared confused dog. "You look like one with all that chocolate on your face!" There it was. Her face lit up and quickly became the color of a tomato.

"Who do you guys think would win in a fight? Ladybug or Black Widow?" Nino had suddenly turned to face the girls looking for answers in theoretical debate, Adrien looking up at them with a weird amount of fire in his eyes. His calm exterior always evaporated when Ladybug was brought up, typically replaced buy a flustered or excited expression. Alya had enough heated discussions with him to know he was a true Ladybug fanboy.

Knowing this fact Alya made eye contact with Nino while answering. There was no doubt in her mind who would win. "Oh, totally Ladybug. My girl would be able to take down Black Widow in no time at all. She doesn't have any super powers besides being super hot."

It seemed like Marinette had finally been able to swallow the bite she had been working on since she got into class as she was finally able to speak up. "No way. Black Widow is an Avenger and if Ladybug went against her she'd have to fight against Hawkeye as well, more than likely."

"It's not like Ladybug is on her own. She's got Chat Noir! He can take down Hawkeye while she handles Black Widow," Alya retorted. "And if the Hulk shows up just run around him until he he gets flustered and destroys something. Black Widow would have to go calm him down and boom, there's their chance."

"Yup, now Ladybug and Chat Noir just have to fight _all_ the Avengers," Marinette was shaking her head, like the thought of Ladybug and Chat having to fight something other than an akuma frustrated her.

"Uh, Marinette, you've got something on your- um," Adrien was pointing to his lips, interrupting the debate. Marinette's response was to blush, take another bite, and look down at her desk in shame.

Class was going smoothly, everyone was taking notes and Marinette continued to snack on her cookie dough until ten or so when an akuma blew a hole in the side of the school with a giant piece of broccoli, effectively dismissing everyone from class so they could run for their lives.

Marinette ran to the girl's bathroom, looking around and making sure no one was in any of the stalls before calling Tikki out to transform her in a blinding pink light. Adrien did the same, but in the boy's locker room instead, and having to coax Plagg with the promise of Camembert later.

They met each other in the courtyard, Chat smiling as he looked over at his partner in crime- or partner in not-crime he supposed. "It's _meow_ volous to see you today, M'Lady."

"Can it, kitty. Save it for when we defeat the akuma!"

"Oh! Is that a _purr_ omise?" He assumed the implication meant he could see his Lady after the fight.

"We'll just have to wait and see," she responded back, soaring through the air on her yoyo, Chat following her, using his baton to vault himself after her.

The akuma was a kindergarten teacher who had become angry after her students refused to eat their veggies and threw a classroom revolt in demand for cookies. She had a lean figure, green hair, dark green skin and an orange dress, which would have been hilarious looking if it weren't for the fact she was duel wielding giant carrot katanas, or as Chat called them 'carrtanas' she made materialize out of thin air. "I am Evegetable! You will all eat your greens!"

Chat's mind flickered back to class this morning, thinking back to Marinette and her giant bowl of cookie dough thinking _maybe_ she should take a note form this akuma, who had the worst name yet. "Seriously, Evegetable? Is Hawk Moth running out of good names to give his victims? I didn't think it would get worse than The Bubbler."

Ladybug ignored him and looked the villain over, swinging out of the way of the katantas (carrtanas) and flying eggplants, looking for where the akuma was hiding before her eyes settled on a purple bracelet on her left wrist. "Her bracelet Chat Noir!"

He was dodging flying tomatoes, trying to figure out how to get close to the wrist. "I can't get to it, Ladybug!"

"Lucky Charm!" she threw her yoyo into the air and down came a red polka dotted, "Rubber snake? Alright, I've had weirder." She looked around, trying to figure out a way to use the snake to her advantage, finally coming up with an idea when her eyes landed on a billboard. "Got it. Chat, destroy the poles holding the billboard!"

"As you wish!" He leapt over to the billboard in question and threw his hand in the air. "Cataclysm!" Green encircled his hand and he quickly ran his fingers over the billboard, Ladybug only just noticing it was a billboard with Adrien's face. She internally apologized to him, watching as the billboard started to collapse onto Evegetable. She stabbed the billboard with her right blade through one of the models eyes. (Sorry Adrien.) She didn't miss the wince on Chat's face at the stabbing either, or the way he brought is own hand to his eye. (Again, sorry Adrien.)

Ladybug threw the rubber snake at Evegetable who let out an ear piercing screech. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She dropped the left katana (carrtana) and swatted at the unconvincing snake, allowing Chat to go in and steal the bracelet off of the wrist, throwing it on the ground, effectively breaking it. Ladybug purified the akuma and set everything back to normal in Paris, leaving a confused school teacher and a satisfied Chat and Ladybug.

"Pound it!" Their fists met and they smiled at one another before an amused but befuddled look cross Chat Noir's face.

"Uh, M'Lady you've got something on your- um," Chat was pointing to his lips and Ladybug realized she still had chocolate on her face.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She started to wipe it off, using the camera in her yoyo as a mirror.

"What is that?"

Ladybug let out a sheepish laugh, her inner Marinette coming out. "Promise not to make fun of me?"

He gave his a sly grin, winking. "I _purr_ omise."

"I, uh, was eating cookie dough for breakfast."

To his credit he didn't laugh immediately. His eyes widened and it seemed like his legs gave out, causing him to fall over before immediately springing back up in an attempt to look nonchalant. "M'Lady was eating _cookie dough_ for breakfast?"

She nodded, not making eye contact with the black clad individual who had suddenly started acting very strange. A beep from each of their miraculous signified it was time to go, but Chat didn't move. He probably didn't hear it because _now_ he was laughing. Clutching his stomach, tears in the corners of his eyes level of laughing. "Stop laughing! I've already been made fun of today! And we're about to turn back. We need to go!" He continued to laugh. "It's not that funny!" No sign of stopping.

She took him by the wrist and led him to a secluded corner in an alley where he could transform back without anyone seeing. He was going to change back first. She was just about to walk off and leave him when he wheeze out a few words in-between gasps. "M'Lady- Marinette, wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at him slowly, here eyes wide. "What did you just call me?"

Chat wiped the tears from his eyes and caught his breath, walking to the spotted hero. "Marinette. You have chocolate all over your face. You were eating cookie dough in class this morning."

"How did you know Marinette was eating cookie dough...?"

He smiled, "I know many things about M'Lady," he grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her lips towards him, catching her off guard, allowing him to finally get a kiss from his lady -one that he remembers at least. She savored it only for a moment before pushing him off.

"What the heck, Chat?"

He let out a small smile. "I remember I overheard our dear friend Alya say something about you having a crush on me."

"But I don't have a crush on y-" a flash of green and she quickly shut her eyes refusing to look at her partner.

"Please open your eyes, M'Lady."

"No."

He places his hand under her chin, lifting her head so her eyes would be meeting his if she opened them. "Please?"

Another beep went off in her earring. She was about to transform back, but did it really matter? He already knew who she was. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the sight before her. "A-Adrien?"

"Surprise." He took her again and they kissed, a flash of pink releasing her transformation.

When they pulled apart she was laughing, seeing why he was laughing so hysterically minutes ago. "The cookie dough gave it away, huh?"

He nodded. "Oh, yeah." She felt his tongue lick over her lips, causing her to flinch, pushing him back, him giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Marinette. You taste really sweet."

That got him a punch in the arm and a peck on the lips, in that order.


End file.
